


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 310

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [26]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 310 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 310 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 310

UZAC  
Heda, I am Uzac, Ambassador of Broadleaf. And we’re ready for the speaking of the names.

TRANSLATION  
 _Heda, ai laik Uzak, Bandrona kom Yujleda. Osir ste ogud hashta Tagspiden._

ONTARI  
Ready for what?

TRANSLATION  
 _Ogud hashta chon, you?_

UZAC  
The speaking of the names.

TRANSLATION  
 _Tagspiden._

UZAC  
Respectfully, Ontari… Is there a problem with your ascension?

TRANSLATION  
 _Speken yu daun, Ontori… Bilaik bida sich hashta yu gyonplei?_

ONTARI  
Who dares interrupt my prayers?

TRANSLATION  
 _Chon na mes ai heimbri op?_

OCTAVIA  
We bring you Chancellor Pike of the Sky People.

TRANSLATION  
 _Osir lid yo in Chansla Paik kom Skaikru._

OCTAVIA  
Take him, lift this blockade!

TRANSLATION  
 _Teik em in, ban disha treibloka we!_

OCTAVIA  
Blood must have blood.

TRANSLATION  
 _Jus drein jus daun._


End file.
